Dharma
Introducing Dharma is a warrior-type hero who specialises in rapid attacks and survivability, with the ability to directionally push enemies with his ultimate skill. His health and defense statistics are high, and his passive ability allows him to heal himself and further increase his defense while he attacks, making him highly durable and suitable as a tank. As a trade-off, his damage statistic is lower than average, generally requiring other players' support to be able to take down enemies in a team fight. Hero Background Dharma, is an Indian monk of Southern ancient India, Dharma is its honorable name, his real name is Bodhidharma. To practice Mahayana Buddhism is quite successful. When the Northern Wei Dynasty came to China and Turkey, it successively disseminated Mahayana Buddhism in Luoyang and Lushan. Later, he was popular in the Zen of China and Turkey and pursued him as a Zen ancestor. It was precisely because of the position of Zen later that Dharma rose. Moreover, he opened the mountain in the legendary Songshan Shaolin Temple. Therefore, the folk gave the wizard a lot of magical aura. He said how he managed the magic and the myth of crossing the river was one of them. Hero Lore Bodhidharma was born to surrender evil. Someone has predicted this.He was the son of the king, born under a beautiful bodhi tree, and taught the scriptures and boxing techniques from a highly respected master. He practiced hard every day, rescued the unfortunate people around him, and firmly believed in his mission. But the country’s broken family is in a blink of an eye. The father was poisoned by the traitors, and the black storm swept the earth. People mourned to be killed. In the end, he was forced into desperation. His fist can face the most powerful enemy, but he can't shoot against his compatriots. Even though the blood-connected relatives are caught in the madness under the temptation of power, they become unrecognizable. The leader of the rebellion, and one of his brothers, laughed and coerced with the hostages. He recognized that it was an orphan adopted by the temple. Now the rebels want him to surrender the gold seal of the king. If he misses a quarter of an hour, he will kill a child. Dharma is angry. His boxing method is no longer controlled by himself. The half-seat palace was razed to the ground. The rebels were broken. After this catastrophe, the kingdom is no longer prosperous and full of emptiness. To make matters worse, when sin is annihilated, those who survive without knowing the truth cast aside him as the son of the devil, insulting him and driving him away. Bodhidharma did not defend, he fell into deep self-confession. He will always remember how the coerced child is filled with the desire to survive in his bright eyes. These eyes became a demon and deeply tortured him. He began the self-exile of wandering, no direction, no destination, until the body despair fell to the side of the road, exposed to the sun. The crow flies around and wants to feed him as carrion. I don't know how long I have been in a coma. In the middle of it, a handkerchief gives him a cool spring. It was a young monk, and it seemed to come from afar. The monk asked him for directions. He answered desperately: "The place has become hell, why should I go." The monk calmly asked: "You seem to be troubled by the demons." Bodhidharma said: "Yeah, because this unfortunate result was caused by my own hands." He laughed, his mission was supposed to surrender evil, and eventually he turned into evil. The monk shook his head: "You are not evil, just too weak. Destruction is easy, construction is too difficult. You have been here: don't dare to look back, because you don't believe that you have created darkness; there is no courage to leave, because you dare not cross Out of this darkness." Dharma asked him: "What about you? Knowing that the darkness has been lowered, why come here." The monk "Amitabha" said: "The barren came from the east and went to the land of the Western Heavens. Chang'an, soon also the night will come. The poor will be involved in thousands of mountains and waters, perhaps you can find a way to rebuild, bring back a trace of light. ." Dharma clenched his fist. He does not believe that he was born to be a demon. He should have shouldered the world and punched his heart. He was lost in the dark, forgetting the way he couldn't get through, and he should open it with his fist. His nature is so important, it doesn't matter. However, seeing sex can only become a Buddha. Life is a poor tour, and occasionally it needs to go away. The road is far and the steps are longer. Saying goodbye to the monks, he resolutely moved in the opposite direction. If you have not returned to your homeland, you can only move on. He was going to see the place where the monk started - Chang'an, and his inner voice told him that there was something he was looking for. The deepest night is often the light. "Shoulders pick the world, fists hold the heart." Abilities Hero Compatability Gallery Boxing.jpg|Classic Dharma great inventor.jpg|The Great Inventor Dharma King of Fighters.jpg|The King of Fighters Dharma Trivia * Dharma is based on on the Warrior Monk. * Dharma aesthetic is based on the League Of Legends champion Lee Sin and his gauntlet are based on Vi. * His entire kit it's a combination of Lee Sin and Vi. * His "Great Inventor" Skins is based on Jayce. * His "King of Fighters" skin is based on Lee Sin "Knock out Lee Sin" Skin. * Dharma Arena Of Valor counterpart is Skud. * However Skud second ability is changed to the "Power Glove". * Flash "Mach Punch" is Dharma "Ming Wang". Category:Heroes